


Любовь и ее запах

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Potions Accident, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Гарри снова играет в героя, а Рон играет в парня этого героя - ну так получилось. Или немного о неожиданных последствиях любовного зелья.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Любовь и ее запах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rakkaus ja sen tuoksu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612777) by [Sisilja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja). 



— Здесь всегда так волшебно — как в сказке.

Сказал Гарри Рону в тот день, когда они друг в друга влюбились.

Начало их истории волшебным не было, но вообще-то, чтобы вы знали, романтика — это не только розовый сироп и запах ванили. Не с Гарри и Роном точно. Если бы у Рона тогда спросили, он бы ответил: начало их отношений пахло сливочным пивом, жареным беконом и… и шампунем “Непослушные пряди”.

Оно пахло амортенцией. Так вышло, понимаете?

Да. Так вот, Гарри просто объявился как-то февральским утром в хогсмидском отделении “Волшебных вредилок”.

— Решил прогуляться, — сказал он весело, отряхивая снег с куртки. — Давно не виделись, да?

Рон улыбался во все тридцать два. Они, правда, виделись вчера… Но мельком, поэтому не в счет. Рон не возражал бы, если бы они вообще не расставались, но рассказать об этом Гарри не успел, потому что в зал ворвался Джордж, и пришлось привычно заткнуться, позволяя брату, как всегда, завладеть общим вниманием. 

И Джордж, тоже как всегда, сделал это шумно и театрально. Он вежливо поинтересовался, как дела у многоуважаемого совладельца, добавив несколько преувеличенно почтительных поклонов. Гарри покраснел и попытался было напомнить, что его вклад в развитие “Вредилок” ограничился тысячей галеонов на четвертом курсе, но Джордж и слушать не стал:

— Без тебя ничего бы не было, Гарри. Мы с… Фредом никогда не смогли бы открыть свое дело, если бы не ты, — сказал он серьезно, совсем чуть-чуть запнувшись на имени Фреда, и Рон уже почти почувствовал гордость за брата, когда тот продолжил: — И наш малыш Ронни-понни не смог бы покрасоваться за прилавком! 

Рон тут же бросился на Джорджа, в шутку, конечно, но Гарри схватил его за руку. Вечный миротворец, ну да.

— Не ссорьтесь вы, — сказал он с улыбкой. — А то разнесете магазин еще до открытия.

Рон фыркнул:

— Да это только прибавит выручки. Ты же помнишь, что больше всего интересует парней в школе?

— Девчонки? — вмешался Джордж.

— Говори за себя, понял?

— Я так и делаю, братишка, — Джордж кивнул и рассмеялся. — Иначе предположил бы — другие парни.

Рон покачал головой — ну дурацкая шутка же! — но Гарри почему-то рассмеялся и смеялся так долго и так заразительно, что даже тревожно сделалось: что сталось с его чувством юмора, а? Долго тревожиться он не умел, поэтому просто потащил Гарри прочь из зала, выкинув из головы всякие ненужные мысли. Да и Джордж так странно на них смотрел… Пусть побудет один, ему полезно иногда. Минут пятнадцать, проведенные наедине со списком инвентаря, пойдут на пользу, может, не будет больше так по-дурацки шутить. Все равно не выходит, как раньше. С Фредом…

В кладовой Гарри с умилительной сосредоточенностью рассматривал горы коробок, пока Рон воодушевленно рассказывал, как что сделано и для чего используется. Но замолчал, стоило Гарри извлечь из ящика маленькую темно-розовую бутылочку.

— Это я узнаю и без твоих пояснений, — сказал тот, крутя бутылочку в пальцах. Рон сглотнул и улыбнулся.

— Ага, — очень небрежно и спокойно. — Джордж решил выбросить на рынок улучшенную версию. Как раз ко дню Святого Валентина.

По крайней мере, он старался, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно и спокойно, а вот вышло или нет… Челюсти словно свело, пришлось незаметно вздохнуть несколько раз.

— Духи? — спросил Гарри, открывая пробку. — Судя по запаху, не обычные…

— Нет. Любовное зелье. Не такое сильное, конечно, как настоящая амортенция. Пить не надо, достаточно нанести на кожу.

— Но действие такое же?

— Почти.

Гарри хитро посмотрел на него:

— То есть превращает жертву в полного идиота?

Рон не очень понял сначала, что имеется в виду, но Гарри достаточно было сказать всего одно имя — Ромильда Вейн, — и его уши жарко покраснели.

— Не-а. В этом вся и прелесть, — даже Перси позавидовал бы его деловому тону. — Никаких побочных эффектов, никакого дурацкого поведения, только… чувство. Сильное.

— Но любовь же нельзя разлить в бутылки? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

— Нет, конечно. Но можно усилить то, что есть. Сделать чувства более романтическими… ну и тому подобная хрень, — Рон пожал плечами. — Фигня это все, ты же понимаешь. Но если девчонки готовы тратить на эту ерунду свои карманные деньги, почему и не заработать? Не хочешь экземплярчик?

— И что я буду делать с любовными духами? 

— Ну как что? Людей очаровывать.

Гарри вытаращил глаза, как будто Рон невесть какую глупость сморозил:

— Очаровывать? Ты чего, Рон? Не собираюсь я никого… очаровывать.

Рон заметил, как Гарри быстро облизнул губы, и смотрел при этом почему-то в сторону. Совсем засмущался, бедняга — с чего бы?

— Ты уже давно один, Гарри, — сказал он, хотя и не собирался выдавать ничего настолько серьезного.

— Ты, между прочим, тоже ни с кем не встречаешься! — словно защищаясь, парировал Гарри.

— Ну… да. Но мы с Гермионой расстались совсем недавно.

— И что? — Гарри чего-то совсем разгорячился. — Зачем вообще быть с кем-то, кто… кто станет всего лишь вторым номером? 

— Слушай, ты просто посмотри вокруг. Мир полон красивых женщин! Джинни, например… — Рон успокаивающе положил руку на плечо друга, но тот сбросил ее и прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Да пошел ты…

— Черт, да я не хотел тебя обидеть! — Рон отступил на шаг и примирительно поднял руки. — Чего ты злишься из-за пустяков?

— Ничего я не злюсь.

— Ну и хорошо. Значит, ты просто так похож на укушенного за задницу гиппогрифа.

— Дурацкая тема, вот и все.

— Потому что ты… как это… избегаешь, вот!

— Избегаю? Чего избегаю?

— Всего. Не осмеливаешься жить по полной, — Рон слегка раздраженно выдохнул. — Приятель, Волдеморт мертв, мы победили, прикинь? Не нужно отталкивать от себя людей, никто больше не погибнет из-за тебя. Хватит строить из себя героя.

— Я вовсе не строю из себя никакого героя!

Все произошло быстрее, чем они успели сообразить. Гарри набросился на Рона, толкнул его к стене, вышибая из легких воздух, тот взмахнул руками, инстинктивно хватая друга за запястье, бутылка выскользнула из руки и разбилась с приятным хрустальным “дзын-н-нь”.

— Что там происходит? — донесся из магазина голос Джорджа. — Рон? Гарри?

Гарри словно не слышал. Он схватил Рона за свитер и встряхнул:

— Как ты не понимаешь? 

— Не понимаю что? — заорал Рон в ответ, упираясь в грудь Гарри обеими ладонями, чтобы отпихнуть в сторону.

— Ничего! — исчерпывающе ответил тот, тоже толкнул его — больно, между прочим! — и отошел наконец. — Тупой идиот.

Вот так вот, да? Рон раздраженно фыркнул.

— Очень приятно слышать. Приходи как-нибудь еще, расскажешь, что обо мне думаешь. Дверь вон там.

Гарри прищурился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Ясно. Не думаю, что загляну в ближайшее время. Буду… занят.

Он гордо задрал голову, шагнул назад, споткнулся о коробку, потерял равновесие и свалился на пол. Выставив руки перед собой. Любовное зелье! Черт, Гарри умудрился шлепнуться прямо в разлитое зелье и запачкал мантию… но Рон видел только его ладони.

— Вставай! Вставай, Мерлинова волосатая задница, вставай немедленно!

За его воплями последовал легкий хлопок, и между ними материализовался Джордж.

— Чего вы тут без меня буяните? — спросил он, ухмыляясь до ушей, но тут же посерьезнел, увидев лицо Рона. — Что стряслось?

Джордж обернулся, заметил поднимающегося Гарри, осколки розового стекла, потянул носом воздух и что-то пробормотал — мама бы за такие слова точно не похвалила.

— Гарри задело?

— Ну… слегка, — ответил Рон, глядя, как Гарри пытается стряхнуть зелье с рук и ругается во всю глотку.

— Вся бутылка? 

Рон вздохнул:

— Ага.

— Вот черт. Дорогая штука…

Рон ушам своим не поверил:

— И это тебя сейчас больше всего волнует?

— Я так не сказал — Гарри, прекрати, заклинания тебе не помогут.

Гарри уже успел вытащить палочку и поливал руки струей воды. Услышав слова Джорджа, он обреченно вздохнул.

— А антидот… антидот от этого есть? — выдавил он сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

— Заказ придет только завтра утром, — ответил Джордж.

— Нет!

— Да, — преувеличенно весело ответил Джордж. — Но ты не переживай, это не очень сильное зелье. Ты сможешь влюбиться только в того, на кого и так уже слегка запал.

— Захлопнись, а? — Рон пихнул брата в бок и быстро подошел к Гарри. — Гарри? Ты как?

Гарри поднял голову, но ничего не сказал, уставившись прямо перед собой.

— Дурацкий вопрос, Рон, — сказал Джордж бесцветным голосом. — Ты на глаза его посмотри.

Рон заставил себя усмехнуться:

— Да не преувеличивай ты. Всего несколько капель, и те уже смыты, — он легко сжал плечи Гарри. — Сейчас пойдем, подышим свежим воздухом, и все будет в порядке…

А потом Рон заглянул Гарри в глаза и понял, что имел в виду Джордж. Глаза были похожи на два хрустальных шарика, такие же стеклянные и застывшие. Он сглотнул:

— Гарри?

Гарри не ответил, ну, то есть словами не ответил. Вместо этого он обхватил Рона за шею и поцеловал. Прямо в губы, ага.

— Ну да, — откуда-то издалека, наверное, из другой комнаты прокомментировал Джордж. — В полном порядке. А то.

У Рона шумело в ушах. Он не смог выдавить из себя ни звука, когда Гарри спустя маленькую вечность наконец выпустил его, отодвинулся и хрипло выдохнул:

— Рон…

Рон повернулся к Джорджу и прошептал одними губами:

— Ичегомнетеперьделать?

Джордж задумчиво склонил голову набок:

— Всю бутылку, говоришь? Тогда воздействие должно быть сильнее, чем я думал. Без антидота продлится несколько дней… Да не переживай ты так, братишка, вам надо продержаться всего до завтрашнего утра. Справитесь!

— Тебе легко говорить!

Ухмылка Джорджа стала кривой:

— Ну… можешь ускорить процесс выздоровления, Гарри придет в себя еще до рассвета.

— И как же? — спросил Рон, заранее чувствуя, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Все просто, братишка! Доставь Гарри радость, дай ему почувствовать себя желанным. Чем явственнее ты ответишь на его чувства, тем быстрее зелье испарится и все закончится, — терпеливо объяснил Джордж. — Это все-таки довольно опасное средство, поэтому нужно было придумать какие-то меры безопасности.

— Не понимаю.

— Чего ты не понимаешь? Побудь его парнем. Ответь взаимностью.

Потрясение, отразившееся на лице Рона, было настолько очевидным, что даже Гарри заметил.

— Рон? Все в порядке, милый?

— Милый? Что еще за _милый_?

— Скажи спасибо, что не Бон-Бон, как в старые добрые времена, — ухмыльнулся Джордж. — Черт, как мне этого не хватало!

Гарри нежно погладил Рона по щеке:

— Все в порядке, милый. Я с тобой.

Рон закатил глаза:

— Не строишь из себя героя, да?

* * *

Отношения — с кем бы то ни было — нельзя начинать с любовного зелья, Рон без конца думал об этом, шагая рука об руку с Гарри по улице Хогсмида. Нельзя! Он бы с куда большим удовольствием аппарировал домой или хотя бы в квартиру Гарри, но тому приспичило прогуляться вместе по свежему морозному воздуху. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять предложенную руку и позволить Гарри вести себя куда вздумается.

Это было странно, конечно, но все равно почему-то приятно. Если бы только не было совершенно неправильным — вся вот эта вот хрень, обман с начала и до конца. Рон только никак не мог разобраться, кто кого в конце концов обманывает, он — Гарри или Гарри — его. Думать было тяжело, даже голова закружилась.

Рон все-таки сообразил, что духи эти действовали иначе, чем обычная амортенция. Если не смотреть Гарри в глаза, он казался вполне нормальным, просто очень счастливым и по уши влюбленным. Как будто сам взял и влюбился, а не его заставили. Он широко улыбался, не сводя с Рона горящих глаз, и его рукавица приятно щекотала ладонь. Когда Гарри мягко сжал его руку и повел к витрине, в животе разлилось непонятное тепло. 

Тепло удалось спрятать за испуганным удивлением. Рон не мог не обратить внимания, насколько обычно — нормально! — вел себя Гарри. Не шептал в ухо всякие нежные глупости, не лез с поцелуями, даже “милым” больше не называл. Гарри был… Гарри был собой, таким же, как и всегда. Как будто ничего не изменилось.

Ну разве что более внимательным и нежным, что ли.

— Холодно? — спросил Гарри, когда они проходили мимо трех играющих в снежки пацанов. Рон вздрогнул и попытался выдернуть руку, но ничего не вышло. — У тебя, наверное, руки совсем замерзли, такой мороз.

— Перчатки забыл, — равнодушно бросил Рон.

— Возьми мои, — с готовностью предложил Гарри, протягивая ему синие варежки.

— Балбес. Хочешь вместо меня мерзнуть?

— Мне не холодно.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Рону совсем не хотелось с ним спорить посреди улицы. — Я могу и в карманы руки спрятать.

Так даже лучше, если подумать — меньше любопытных взглядов. Да, наверное, половину этих взглядов он сам себе навоображал, но все равно.

— Или можем зайти куда-нибудь погреться, — сказал Гарри, мило склонив голову набок. — Хочешь кофе?

Рон потряс головой:

— Только не к мадам Паддифут! Туда я точно не пойду, как хочешь!

— Тогда в “Три метлы”? — спросил Гарри с оттенком разочарования, как будто и правда собирался затащить его в это царство розовых оборочек. 

— Подойдет, — вздохнул Рон, и Гарри просиял. — Сливочное пиво мне сейчас не помешает.

Рон выбрал столик — у стены, подальше от остальных. Уселся, стараясь сделаться как можно незаметнее. Гарри отправился за пивом и вскоре вернулся с двумя кружками. Препираться насчет оплаты Рон не стал. Гарри устроился рядом — не напротив, как обычно, как сидят друзья. Рядом. Их ноги соприкоснулись под столом, и Рон вздрогнул, а Гарри, чтоб его, только улыбнулся.

Рон не осмеливался посмотреть на Гарри, только кинул косой взгляд и сосредоточился на пиве. Пиво, черт, оказалось дико горячим, он обжег язык и грохнул кружку на стол. Какие… интересные у них тут узоры на скатерти, оказывается! Но вскоре ему пришлось обратить внимание на Гарри, потому что… 

Гарри скользнул рукой по поверхности стола и накрыл ладонью кулак Рона. Гарри осторожно и нежно разжал его пальцы. Гарри погладил его по руке. Гарри… Рон сидел как на похоронах, забыв, что вообще-то людям положено дышать. Посмотрел на Гарри — хотя не надо было, ох, не надо! — и не смог отвести взгляда от зеленых глаз.

— У тебя тут что-то… — тихо сказал Гарри и, не спрашивая разрешения, провел большим пальцем по краешку его губ, стирая пену. Рон схватил его за руку, возвращая обратно на стол. Чувствуя, как пылают щеки, он быстро оглянулся, проверяя, не видит ли их кто. Молодая ведьма за соседним столом посмотрела на них как минимум дважды, пряча улыбку в чашке с чаем.

— Эм… Гарри… — Рон откашлялся. — Может, домой пойдем? Прямо сейчас?

— Скоро пойдем, — ответил Гарри с такой нежностью, которой Рон в его голосе в жизни не слышал. Уж точно не по отношению к себе. — Давай посидим еще немножко.

Гарри мягко вытянул ладонь из пальцев Рона и опустил ему на бедро. По спине пробежали мурашки — полдюжины, не меньше. Гарри придвинулся ближе, теплое дыхание защекотало ухо.

— Гарри… Не надо…

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Гарри, и Рон забыл, что собирался сказать. Пальцы слегка стиснули бедро, он открыл рот, понимая, что лучше бы помолчать:

— Я… 

— Рон! Гарри!

Знакомый женский голос стал спасением. Рон отодвинулся от Гарри и замахал рукой.

— Гермиона!

Гермиона помахала в ответ, ловко лавируя между столиками. 

— Привет, — сказала она, подойдя к ним. — Я сразу аппарировала сюда, как только узнала.

— Это ты ее позвал? — удивленно спросил Гарри. Рон, облегченно улыбаясь, затряс головой. — А ты чего не на работе в такое время? — Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону. На Рона. Снова на Гермиону.

— У меня перерыв, — ответила та, усаживаясь напротив. — Джордж отправил сообщение, рассказал, что произошло… Решила проверить, как вы тут.

— Очень мило. Заказать тебе что-нибудь?

— Нет, Рон, не надо. Я сразу же обратно, работы сегодня много, — Гермиона, тем не менее, скинула уличную мантию на спинку стула. — Джордж сказал, вам придется мучаться до завтра…

— Ага, — отозвался Рон, и одновременно с ним Гарри спросил:

— Ты вообще о чем?

Гермиона осеклась:

— Я… Да так, ни о чем. Ну, как у вас вообще дела?

Гарри скрестил на груди руки и ничего не сказал. Рон ответил за двоих:

— Все в порядке.

— Ну да, за пивом и время быстрей пройдет… — Гермиона по очереди обвела их задумчивым взглядом: — Как вы хоть умудрились?

— Что умудрились? — Гарри недовольно нахмурился. Рон дернул себя за мочку уха:

— Случайно. Гарри споткнулся просто. Мы с Джорджем решили, что не стоит оставлять его одного… в таком состоянии.

— Да, глупо вышло, — сочувственно улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Проблемы — его второе имя, ты же нашего Гарри знаешь.

— Даже не пытайся, Рональд Уизли! Ты сам ничуть не лучше. 

Гермиона рассмеялась, и Рон улыбнулся в ответ.

— Какая разница, если я все равно тебе нравлюсь?

— Балбес ты, — все еще смеясь, ответила она.

— Приятно видеть тебя в таком хорошем настроении.

— Приятно быть в хорошем настроении. Спасибо, Рон!

— Всегда пожалуйста, — кивнул Рон. Их с Гермионой роман в последнее время еле тлел, пока они наконец не решились признать очевидные факты и вместе задуть слабое пламя. Они пытались, правда пытались, изо всех сил, но Гарри тогда в лесу оказался прав: Гермиона была как сестра, и Рон почувствовал громадное облегчение, признавшись в этом наконец себе самому. Если бы только он смог понять раньше!

Словно по невидимому знаку откуда-то, Гарри вдруг поднялся с места.

— С меня хватит, — холодно объявил он. — Пропусти, пожалуйста.

Рон машинально подвинулся, Гарри выбрался из-за стола, отступил в сторону и принялся наматывать на шею яркий шарф. 

— Что случилось? — Рон посмотрел на Гермиону, ища помощи. — Ты все-таки решил отправиться домой?

— Решил. А ты оставайся, пожалуйста, у вас тут такой интересный разговор! И Рон, — Гарри поймал его взгляд. — Будь помягче со своей девушкой, как парню и подобает.

— Гарри, пожалуйста… — начала Гермиона, но Рон ее перебил:

— Гермиона не моя девушка, и я не ее парень. Я вообще ничей не парень, ты же знаешь! Не валяй дурака.

— Не играй со мной, Рон, — все так же холодно ответил Гарри.

— Играть с тобой? Гарри, послушай… Ты сейчас не понимаешь, но все не так, как тебе кажется. Ты чувствуешь… ну… все это, потому что…

— Потому что дурак, знаю, — закончил за него Гарри. — К счастью, это больше не ваша проблема.

И прежде чем Рон успел хоть что-то сказать, он выбежал на улицу. Рон опустился на стул и растерянно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Ну и что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — прошипела она. — А ну беги за ним!

— Но… Гермиона, ты же сама видела, он сейчас хочет быть один!

— Мужчины! В том, что случилось, нет его вины.

— Нет, конечно, — с готовностью согласился Рон. — Во всем виновата проклятая амортенция.

— И ты, идиот!

— А я-то что сделал?

Гермиона наклонилась к нему, и глаза ее красноречиво сузились. Вот никогда Рону не нравилось это ее выражение! 

— Гарри решил, что я твоя девушка, и расстроился! 

— Но я же сказал ему, что это не так.

— Не очень-то убедительно ты это делал, Рон. Нужно было уделить ему больше внимания, взять за руку, например, чтобы он не выдумывал то, чего нет. Ну почему тебя всему нужно учить?

— Гермиона, — очень твердо и весомо сказал Рон. — Мы с Гарри — не пара. Понимаешь? Это все любовное зелье. И если я буду все время держать его за руку, он может… ну… что-нибудь подумать, а это не будет правдой. И так нельзя.

— Почему?

Рон раздраженно потряс головой.

— Что — почему? Почему нельзя? Потому что это неправда! Я же сказал, мы не пара, Гарри ничего такого и не хочет на самом деле, поэтому будет нечестно, если я воспользуюсь ситуацией и заставлю его так думать.

Ну? И чего Гермиона так широко улыбается?

— Рон… Ты сам все сказал.

* * *

Он долго искал Гарри, думал уже, что тот аппарировал куда-то, но в конце концов все-таки нашел. У Визжащей хижины. Гарри стоял спиной к нему, опираясь о забор, но, услышав скрип снега под ногами, оглянулся через плечо.

— Ты, — сказал он, заметив Рона, и, кажется, был рад встрече. Ну, обиженные люди обычно радуются, когда к ним приходят просить прощения, правда?

— Я, — тихо вздохнул Рон и зашагал вверх по склону, лихорадочно думая, что сказать. Совсем недавно, до того, как он увидел одиноко застывшую фигуру, у него же была какая-то очень подходящая случаю фраза, а теперь вот все из головы вылетело. — Прости меня.

Не очень оригинальное начало, но всяко лучше, чем грозящее опуститься непробиваемой стеной молчание.

— И ты меня прости, — глухо сказал Гарри, не глядя на Рона, который подошел и встал рядом, тоже опираясь о забор.

— Тебя-то за что?

— Есть за что, — Гарри упрямо смотрел перед собой. — Я себя обманывал как дурак. Нас на самом деле нет, да? — быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. — Это все… ненастоящее?

Рона словно мешком по голове треснули. Зелье все еще действовало, он видел это по глазам Гарри, но как же тот тогда может рассуждать так… здраво? Просто отодвинув чувства в сторону? Врать Рон не хотел, но и где правда, уже не знал. Он все-таки кивнул, совсем чуть-чуть, почти незаметно.

— Это не твоя вина.

Гарри сухо усмехнулся:

— У _этого_ , значит, нет даже имени?

— Амортенция. Сойдет за имя?

Гарри даже не удивился.

— Я споткнулся, да? У вас в магазине?

— Да.

— Упал… И вляпался в любовное зелье.

— Да.

— И на самом деле я тебя не люблю…

— Это… — Рон откашлялся, у него вдруг пересохло в горле. — Это уж я не знаю.

— А ты сам любишь Гермиону?

К этому вопросу Рон оказался готов.

— Люблю. Но не так, как… Ты сам это однажды очень хорошо сказал: я люблю ее как сестру. Вот и все. — Рон засунул руки в карманы и выпрямился. — Я просто себя обманывал, наверное. Принял дружбу за любовь и держался за нее зубами и ногтями.

Гарри криво, одной стороной рта, ухмыльнулся и сразу посерьезнел:

— Рон… А ты никогда не думал… может, и со мной так?

Рон тяжело сглотнул.

— Ты — другое дело.

— Потому что я парень?

— Потому что ты — это ты, — хрипло прошептал Рон. Гарри улыбнулся — очень слабо, но все-таки.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто и буднично сказал он. — Сейчас это, наверное, уже неважно… но мне хочется, чтобы ты знал.

— Я бы хотел поверить тебе, — Рон нежно обхватил лицо Гарри ладонями, пальцы его тряслись, в горле пересохло так, как будто он неделю шел по пустыне. 

— Тогда… поверь, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Гарри, и Рон его поцеловал. 

Налетевший порыв ветра сдернул шапку, но он даже не заметил, все теснее прижимая Гарри к себе: Гарри стал его теплом, зачем тут какая-то шапка? Губы, которые нежно и требовательно целовали его в ответ, были шершавыми от мороза, и голова кружилась сильнее и сильнее, и волосы Гарри так приятно пахли, когда Рон, задыхаясь, прижался щекой к его щеке.

— Теперь можно и домой, — выдохнул Гарри ему в ухо. Рон аппарировал их обоих в ту же секунду.

* * *

Они оказались перед дверью в квартиру Гарри, Рон вытащил из кармана его мантии ключ, открыл дверь… и пришел в себя — как будто вдруг протрезвел — только в спальне. Гарри целовал его в шею, что-то неразборчиво бормоча. Потом отстранился, снял мантию и все, что под ней было, отошел к кровати и сел. Рон, все еще одетый, мог только стоять и смотреть. Стоять и смотреть. О Боже.

Рон шагнул кровати, где сидел его голый друг, смотря куда угодно, только не в глаза Гарри. Все еще затуманенные и слегка стеклянные, они горели зеленью, как всегда. Рону нравился зеленый. Безумно нравился. Он стянул мантию через голову, бросил ее на пол. Один за другим отшвырнул в сторону ботинки, содрал носки, но трусы пока снимать не стал. Гарри о них позаботится — стоит только попросить.

Гарри не отрываясь смотрел, как Рон шаг за шагом подходит все ближе. Он уселся к Гарри на колени, широко разведя ноги, погладил его по спине, изучая на ощупь лопатки, позвонки, бедра… Гарри поцеловал его, запустив пальцы в волосы у шеи и притягивая к себе.

— Люби меня, — выдохнул Рон ему прямо в губы, и ему было плевать, насколько глупо это прозвучало. Гарри тоже было плевать.

— Всегда, — кивнул он, опрокидывая их обоих на кровать. Рон вытянулся на покрывале, закрыл глаза, а Гарри целовал его везде, от ушей до кончиков пальцев на ногах, гладил и трогал, узнавая. А потом они занимались любовью.

Это было мокро и странно. Хриплые стоны, трущиеся о кожу влажные простыни, дрожащие колени и новая, незнакомая, замешанная на боли близость. Это могло быть иллюзией, сверкающим мороком — но для Рона это было любовью.

Гарри раскачивался на нем. Гарри раскачивался в нем. Рон был уже на грани, закрыл глаза, едва не теряя сознание. И все равно почувствовал, когда Гарри замедлился, почти застыл.

— Рон… О боже, Рон… — то ли простонал, то ли всхлипнул он, погладил Рона по груди и боку и снова продолжил.

Рон закрыл глаза, закачался вместе с Гарри, выкрикнул неразборчиво три тех самых слова и кончил. Гарри весь затрясся, но не последовал за ним. Не позволяя этому помешать, Рон нежно прошептал:

— Ничего… Это ничего. Ты просто переволновался. Иди сюда.

Глаза Гарри были большими, просто огромными. Он медленно опустился рядом. Накрыв их обоих одеялом, Рон провел ладонью по его животу, погладил стоящий член, и Гарри ему позволил. Рон сжал кулак, задвигал рукой, ведя Гарри к оргазму, и тот вскрикнул. 

Рон замер, глядя ему в глаза, эти огромные, широко распахнутые глаза, которые казались еще глубже на фоне голубых простыней. Ярче. Яснее. Менее стеклянными. 

Такими же, как раньше.

Рона словно под дых ударило паникой. Действие амортенции закончилось. Гарри был… был… Он отдернул руку, но Гарри схватил его за запястье:

— Нет… Еще. Это… мне нравится.

Рон ничего не сказал, не доверяя собственному голосу. Вместо этого он продолжил, заставляя дыхание Гарри ускориться — сбиться. Гарри кончил ему в руку, уткнувшись лицом в шею.

Молчание было приятным, но не могло длиться вечно. Не могло же, да?

— Нам надо поговорить, — тихо и не очень убежденно сказал Рон.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, обхватывая его рукой поперек живота. 

Рон начал рассказывать про все с самого начала. Про “Волшебные вредилки”, любовные духи, нелепую случайность, “Три метлы”, Гермиону, Визжащую хижину и поцелуй. Про еще один поцелуй. И еще один. А дальше Гарри знал сам. Он сказал, что как будто видел все это во сне, воспоминания казались слишком расплывчатыми, чтобы быть настоящими, и Рону стало холодно.

— Ты меня и правда любишь? — слишком скоро спросил Гарри.

— Я… я не уверен, — Рон в последний миг отступил, чувствуя, как заледенело плечо под его ладонью. 

— Если ты хочешь…

— Тебя, — быстро сказал Рон, сам испугавшись собственной смелости. Он перевел дыхание и продолжил: — Я хочу тебя. Амортенция может стать началом, давай сами решим, чем все закончится.

— Я… я был бы с тобой и до амортенции, — признался Гарри, поднял голову и поцеловал Рона. Рон ответил на поцелуй и подтянул его поближе к себе, решив, что подумает обо всем потом. Во время обеда, например.

— Я буду с тобой теперь, — пробормотал он в полураскрытые губы.

Амортенция и правда могла быть их началом, но остальное зависело только от них. Потому что когда Гарри просунул ногу между ног Рона, а Рон рисовал на его спине круги и спирали, в комнате пахло только любовью.


End file.
